Integrated circuit devices employ memory devices to store data. Memory devices are composed of bit cells, or memory cells, with each bit cell conventionally storing one bit of data. To read data stored at a bit cell, a bit cell signal (e.g., a voltage, a current, etc.) is compared to a reference signal at a sense amplifier. The bit cell signal represents a logic state (e.g., binary 0 or 1) but, in some instances, is prone to logic state determination errors, or inaccurate determination of logic states at the sense amplifier based on memory device operating characteristics. Reference devices designed to track memory device operating characteristics and trim bit cell signals have evolved in recent years. These reference devices enable the sense amplifier to accurately read the logic state of the bit cell over a wide range of memory device operating characteristics and reduce logic state determination errors.